1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to an aid for loading an intrauterine device into a tube for insertion into a mammalian uterus and more particularly concerns a mechanical aid for folding the ends of the flexible cross bar of a T-shaped intrauterine device and loading the folded device into an insertion tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The "Tatum T" is a T-shaped intrauterine contraceptive device comprising a stem member and a flexible cross bar or arm members integrally attached to and depending generally outwardly from one end of the stem member. Conventionally the Tatum T device is emplaced in the uterine cavity by means of an inserter which consists of an elongated tube adapted to extend through the cervical os and into the uterine cavity. When the insertion tube is loaded with the Tatum T for insertion, the intrauterine device, with the extended arms of the T pressed down along the stem, is positioned in one end of the insertion tube. Then the end of the insertion tube which is loaded with the Tatum T is inserted into the uterine cavity via the vagina and cervix, and the device is then moved from the insertion tube by means of an insertion rod or plunger which extends through the insertion tube and abuts the Tatum T. Holding the insertion rod in place, the insertion tube is withdrawn, thereby permitting the Tatum T to be removed from the insertion tube and the folded arms of the T to unfold and leaving the unfolded T in place in the uterine cavity. The insertion rod and tube are then removed via the vagina and cervix.
The Tatum T intrauterine device is designed to occupy a significant portion of the space in the uterus and therefore is of effective dimensions which are often larger than the cervical os through which it must pass. Thus, insertion of the Tatum T is carried out by use of an insertion tube which modifies the T shaped configuration during insertion. Due to the high elastic memory of the material from which a Tatum T device is generally constructed, it is contemplated that on release in the uterus the device will assume its original T-shaped configuration. However, if force is applied to the Tatum T for an extended time, the configuration assumed while the force has been applied is retained. If the Tatum T fails to assume its T-shaped configuration in the uterus, its effectiveness is impaired. For this reason, it is undesirable to pre-position the Tatum T in its folded insertion configuration for an extended period of time. Rather the Tatum T is restrained in its folded configuration for only a brief few moments immediately prior to use, thereby causing little or no permanent distortion or impairment of the Tatum T.
Thus, when it is desired to insert the Tatum T, the physician at that time fits the extended arms of the T into one end of the insertion tube with his fingers. Manual placement of the Tatum T in the insertion tube is disadvantageous because it is cumbersome and time consuming.
For this reason numerous mechanical devices to facilitate the proper loading of a Tatum T device in an insertion tube have been disclosed. However, only one, the adaptor of Cournut, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,403, is known which, like the instrument of the present invention is separate from the insertion tube and thus is not inserted with the insertion tube and, if desired, lends itself to repeated use. Cournut's adapter is designed for use solely with an intrauterine device having a specific configuration totally different from that of a Tatum T device.